


La Siora

by Danielle_Black88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Top Stephen Strange, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Black88/pseuds/Danielle_Black88
Summary: En busca de maneras de relajarse, Tony encuentra que las relaciones sexuales son la mejor manera para hacerlo. Pero él es un genio y como todo genio el desarrolla una metodología que todo participante debe de seguir para poder convertirse en su amante de una noche.¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? ¡No te preocupes! Si a Tony le gustaste entonces te dará más de una oportunidad. Incluso puedes ser lo que llamarían algunos, un cliente frecuente.- Donde Tony es un Fuckboy y es contrato de manera discreta por sus compañeros de la Academia SHIELD.-
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Other(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 9





	La Siora

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola! Nuevamente yo, con una "historia original", de las cuales puede que ya hayan muchas. 
> 
> Solo como aclaración: en esta historia Tony tiene 17 años. Solo quiero recalcar eso ya que en los Tags no me lo permitió. 
> 
> Espero estar a la altura ya que esto requerirá varios encuentros sexuales. Pero que es la vida sin retos? 
> 
> Espero que les guste :D
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos!!
> 
> Sin mas, por favor, pasen a leer.
> 
> Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia, esa es toda mía.

Tony Stark es un joven de 17 años, el cual se encuentra estudiando en la Academia SHIELD. Es un joven con una estatura promedio, es guapo, divertido, para quienes entienden su humor, claro está y su mirada es tan penetrante que debes tener cuidado ya que puedes perderte dentro de ella.

Tony es un hombre inteligente. A su edad va más avanzado que los compañeros de su edad, por lo cual y debido a esto, tiene mucho tiempo libre. Hay pocas cosas que se convierten en o son un reto para él.

Por lo cual Tony tiene dos pasatiempos favoritos.

El primero es crear. Tony crea de todo. Él es el responsable de una de las AI mejor desarrolladas en el mundo a la fecha, lo cual le valió premios, más dinero, el cual administra su familia, y por supuesto fama. Y cuando no está creando, está arreglando. Tony no puede ver que algo este descompuesto pues enseguida lo está reparando. En especial la cafetería de la escuela, la cual a veces sus compañeros descomponen solo para molestarlo.

Pero en ocasiones, cuando hay demasiado en su cabeza, Tony pone en práctica el segundo pasatiempo. El cual es más discreto y no todo el mundo lo sabe. Es uno de esos secretos a voces. Nadie puede ni debe decirlo en voz, so pena que Tony te tache de su lista, de manera permanente. Este pasatiempo envuelve el cuerpo del genio.

Podría darse que se pregunten que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Bueno, Tony es un genio, una de las mentes más brillantes que a la fecha existen y al cual le encanta crear, construir, diseñar, modificar, mejorar y todo lo que se pueda hacer en el mundo tecnológico y todas sus ramas. Pero en ocasiones, su mente tiene demasiado y el genio necesita un descanso.

Por lo cual, un día decidió que era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Le pidió a su AI que investigara cuales eran las mejores formas para relajarse y Tony realmente intento todas y cada una de ellas.

Desde hacer deporte, lo cual no le gustaba, pero sabía que era una buena forma de gastar energía; hasta fumar mota, lo cual, había escuchado que tenía efectos relajantes. También intento con esos baños de aceites relajantes, escuchar música y hasta la meditación, en lo cual fallo estrepitosamente ya que su mente no era algo que el por sí mismo pudiera callar.

Suspirando derrotado estaba por rendirse cuando escucho a sus compañeros de clase. Sexo. Simple y llanamente una de las mejores formas de relajación.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, Tony sabía que tenía una misión en sus manos. Como hacer del sexo una manera de relajarse y que le permitiera desconectar su mente, descansar y dormir. Así que puso manos a la obra. Como todo buen genio se puso a investigar al respecto, porque claro, el sexo podía tener sus pros y sus contras y Tony quería saber que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Habiendo terminado la investigación, Tony se dio cuenta de las diferentes maneras y formas de tener sexo y lo que esto conllevaba. Por lo cual decidió poner varias reglas al respecto, tanto para sí mismo, como para ahora sus futuros clientes.

Así es, Tony decidió en ese momento que vendería su cuerpo. Y que antes que eso, dichos futuros clientes debían cumplir una serie de pasos para ser elegidos.

Esto más que nada era para darse una idea de si lo complacería o no. Stark sabía quién era y lo que tenía. Sabía que era de buen parecido, que tanto hombres como mujeres volteaban a verlo, sabía que tenía forma y figura y que él podría tener a quien quisiera.

Sin embargo, había que recordar que su meta final era relajarse, desconectar su mente y descansar. Teniendo eso en cuenta puso manos a la obra y empezó a esparcir el rumor, con ayuda de unos cuantos amigos bastante leales, de que por cierta cantidad, buena disposición y seguir unas cuantas no muy dificultosas reglas, podrías tener al genio, millonario y en camino a ser filántropo, en tu cama para hacer lo que quisieras con él.

¿Cuáles eran entonces los pasos a seguir?

Primero, la entrevista. En ella Tony conocía a la persona que quería acostarse con él. Hacia un par de preguntas, las cuales eran clave para saber si compartían los mismos puntos de vista. Tony necesitaba saber si había al menos cierta compatibilidad entre ambos. De lo contrario, por más que tuviera el dinero, la persona era rechazada.

Lo segundo era la firma de un pequeño contrato, de no más de una hoja, en donde dicha persona se comprometía a que no divulgaría lo que harían o la información que hubiesen intercambiado en la entrevista. Esto fue una sugerencia, de hecho, de uno de los amigos que le ayudo a divulgar los rumores de su supuesta “prostitución”.

Tercero era el cumplimiento de la lista de reglas de Tony, las cuales eran leídas en voz alta por el mismo y en las cuales se hacía notar al participante que de no obedecerlas se anulaba el contrato y el genio podría retirarse, sin la devolución del dinero ya invertido por el contratante.

¿Cuáles eran los costos? Por una sesión, que debía durar más de dos horas, Tony cobraba 95 dólares la hora. Sabía que por ser estudiantes, tal vez algunos no podrían pagar esa cantidad, por eso las entrevistas. Al final si a Tony le agradaba la persona le cobraba menos o en partes. La finalidad no era el dinero, el dinero lo ponía para que también fuera una especie de filtro.

Lista de las Reglas de Tony Stark

Número uno: No es no. Si él te dice que no o que te detengas lo tienes que hacer. Tony no tiene miedo a acusarte con las autoridades y explicar que es lo que hace en su tiempo libre.

Número dos: No te puedes enamorar de él. Creo que esto no necesita mayor explicación, ¿verdad?

Número tres: No hay besos en los labios. Tony tiene la creencia que si su cuerpo no será lo que le puede dar a su persona ideal, entonces al menos le dará su primero beso. Por lo cual, no hay besos en la boca.

Número cuatro: No fotografías ni videos ni nada por el estilo. No puede haber ninguna evidencia que delate a ninguno de los participantes del acto.

Número cinco: Si a los disfraces siempre y cuando no sean parecidos a los que se utilizan como BDSM, lo cual nos lleva a la sexta regla.

Número seis: No al BDSM, ya que mientras se escucha divertido, Tony no siente que tengan la madurez necesaria para llevar una buena sesión. (Luego por eso, todos se creen actores porno).

Número siete: No al masoquismo. El sexo es para disfrutar, no para llorar. Por lo cual está prohibido toca clase de cosas que conlleven dolor.

Número ocho: La cita se llevara en tu departamento o casa, por lo cual Tony pasara la noche/día contigo. Sin excepción. Como sugerencia: ten tu lugar de descanso desocupado y no hagas otros compromisos. Tony no saldrá a mitad de la noche después de una noche de sexo.

Si te apegas a esas reglas, Tony y tú pasaran un buen rato juntos.


End file.
